


Last to Know

by breeisonfire



Series: The Talk [2]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: F/M, M/M, gets a little racy at the end, honestly this is just ridiculous, jesus christ i'm an idiot, this is just me having fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 20:53:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12490592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breeisonfire/pseuds/breeisonfire
Summary: Gordon learns about Virgil and Brains and is not happy.





	Last to Know

**Author's Note:**

> Ha ha ha so like three people wanted something about Gordon finding out and being the last to know and I'm just. I'm losing it Scoob.
> 
> Fair warning, it gets a little risqué at the end, because I'm ridiculous and why the hell not.

It’s a week after The Talk Incident that Gordon finally gets clued in.

In his defense, he spends a lot of time around Virgil (for obvious reasons) and a lot of time around Brains (talking about Thunderbird Four and getting lectures on not destroying her every rescue, plus Brains is surprisingly accepting of Gordon’s ramblings about marine biology), but he very rarely spends time around Virgil _and_ Brains. And apparently, he’s missed out on a lot.

He doesn’t even figure it out himself. He feels like an idiot.

He’s spending the weekend at Penny’s - it’s his turn for downtime and after the whole Lizard Problem (capital letters  _necessary,_ he’s still recovering from having one of his longest-running nightmares come true), he doesn’t want to spend it on the island. Gordon’s not entirely sure who it was who called Penny and asked her to invite him, but he’d put good money on it being Scott. Scott knows probably too much about Gordon’s Pet Store Nightmare ( _capitals still very very necessary_ ), having been there to comfort him more than once when they were younger, and is very determined to talk Alan out of keeping the reptiles. Gordon’s more than happy to not be there for that.

It’s rainy, but Gordon doesn’t mind. He’s in Penny’s bedroom with her, a movie he hasn’t paid a single bit of attention to playing. She’s leaning up against him, and she’s warm and relaxed. He’s sleepy, but content, and it’s possibly the best he’s felt in a long time.

He’s recounting The Talk Incident for her benefit. All in all, he finds the entire thing to be hilarious. Alan had finally come clean about the fact that Grandma had given him The Talk years ago, not the least bit apologetic about his deception.

 _“It’s a good thing she did,”_ he’d said, rolling his eyes. _“You guys are hopeless.”_

Gordon can’t exactly fault him for thinking that. He did make Alan keep the condom he’d given him, and Virgil had said the same. Kayo had shrugged and told Alan he could keep it or give it back to Gordon.

Yeah, Gordon had moved his condom stash after that.

“I still can’t figure out why Virgil had some,” he says. “It’s not like he needs them, right?”

He feels Penny still next to him, and looks down as she tilts her head to look up at him.

“Gordon,” she says slowly. “You are joking, right?”

Gordon blinks. “No. Wait, what am I missing? No, wait, wait, why do you know?”

Penny just raises an eyebrow at him, and yeah, okay, dumb question, moving on.

“Why does Virgil need them?” he asks, because _seriously_ , who the hell is Virgil sleeping with? He spends less time off the island than Gordon does, almost less than _Alan_ does, and Alan never leaves the island, poor kid.

“Gordon, darling,” Penny says. “Virgil and Brains have been together for three months now.”

Gordon freezes. “ _What_?”

“I thought you knew,” Penny says, looking perplexed. Gordon lets out a sort of breathy laugh, because _no_ , he did not know.

And, oh, God, it makes sense. Of course it does. Now that it’s been spelled out for him, he can see the moments that are suddenly crystal clear with context. Little comments, the way Virgil sometimes takes extra food and then disappears down the stairs to Brains’ lab, the way Brains had randomly taken Virgil with to a meet-up with his old colleagues. Adding them up, he can see exactly what he’s been missing, and with a jolt, he realizes he’s an _idiot_.

“Fuck,” he says out loud, and winces.

“That’s about the size of it,” Penny agrees. “Everyone knew. I thought you did, too.”

“Nope,” Gordon says, and then narrows his eyes. “Everyone? Including Alan?”

“I believe so,” Penny says.

“That little shit.”

Alan knew and didn’t tell Gordon, even when Gordon had asked. Which means Alan knew Gordon hadn’t known.

God _damnit_.

“Can we not tell anyone about this?” he asks. He’s going to have to bribe Alan. It’s the only way. If John or, God forbid, Virgil finds out about this, Gordon will absolutely never hear the end of it. They can never know.

Penny smiles, and for a moment Gordon’s absolutely certain he’s fucked, but she just says, “I suppose we can keep it a secret.”

“You’re the best,” Gordon says with a rush of gratitude. “The _best_ , Penny. You are a goddess.”

“I don’t know,” she says with a playful smile. “I could slip up. You’ll have to be very persuasive. Make it worth my while.”

Gordon can feel his eyes widen. “Penny.”

“It would be dreadful if I forgot they weren’t to know.”

“You’re killing me.”

“Honestly, darling, it’s not that hard.”

“ _Killing me_. I am  _dead_.”

“Oh, hush.”

“Yes, Penny.”


End file.
